As a conventional art for connecting a telephone with telephone wires from a telephone company, a telephone connecting socket is used near a place a telephone is to be set.
However, a conventional telephone connecting socket and its wiring methods has disadvantages as follows.
1. Indoor telephone wires are mostly not hidden, liable to be broken by external force in long period of use.
2. Unhidden indoor telephone wires impair outward appearance of a room.
Another conventional art of connecting a telephone with a telephone wires is to use a tube 7 buried in a wall to contain telephone wires 8 therein, and several connecting sockets 9 fixed in a wall as shown in FIG. 4 for connecting a telephone 10 or several telephones, as an improvement of the above-mentioned art. Nevertheless, this art has following drawbacks.
1. Receiving holes 91 in the connecting socket 9 for a connecting plug of a telephone has no protective cap, so insects such as ants, cockroaches and dirt can go therein to make damage to wires or contact points.
2. If unused connecting sockets have one of their terminal pins 911 carelessly being made wet, the whole wire lines can be short-circuited, making the telephone temporarily useless.
3. Excessive connecting sockets give negative effect to the outlook of a room.